I'm Leaving You Behind
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: Naruto? ... What are you doing?" The blonde turned around and said in a blunt voice. "I'm leaving Sakura." minor NARUSAKU, it's kinda meant to be sad. Don't flame me, this is my first NaruSaku CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. I'm Leaving

_I give you my Love,  
I give you my Soul,  
I give you my Life,_

I'll give you a present  
that others will try to steal.

So hold on tightly to my  
Present of Eternal Love.

But will you Love me in return,  
My Fallen Angel? --- (I wrote this poem on my own)**My Love For You **by **K.B**

**I'm Leaving You Behind**

It was nearly midnight in the Village hidden in the Leaves. The guards at the entrance gate were slacking off duty, sleeping peacefully under the little surveillance hut. The only sound in the night was the guards quiet breaths, the owls and other night-life, and the sound of sandals tapping against the stone pathway.

It was a full moon, the moon reflected off a fox kit's hazel eyes, before it ran away under the shelter of a dustbin. The moon also lit up a figure. That moon-lit figure was the body of a teenager, a 17 year old teenage boy, to be exact. His build was muscular, strong biceps, lean shoulders, flexible body. He was fit enough to be a ninja.

This boy had spiky hair in every direction, it was blond, a blonde colour that could match the sunlight. He also had ocean-blue eyes, they looked sad, dilluted and expressionless. His mouth was pulled down into something that looked half-way between a frown and a sad smile. He shifted the weight of a traveling bag onto his other shoulder. he briefly stappoed to re-adjust his shoulder-strap before continueing his long walk again.

At the same time, a teenage girl came out of the Konoha Hospital, the girl must have just finished her night shift. The girl had pleasant cherry-pink hair that stopped a bit beneath her shoulders, she also had stunningly emerald eyes. The pinkette turned and ran towards her house, she didn't want to sleep over her alarm clock in the morning. She decided to take a short cut, one that would take her past the village gates, she lived closeby them anyway.

30 minuetes later the pinkette came across the path that, 4 years ago, a certain raven haired pre-teen had taken to the path towards revenge. The pinkette spotted a flash of stunning blonde hair in the edge of her sight.

The blonde had noticed something bright pink land near to him, not even 5 meters away from him. The pinkette and the blonde turned and looked each other in the eyes. Realisation hit both of them hard in the face.

Sakura noticed the travelling bag. "Naruto? What are you doing?!"  
The blonde boy called Naruto looked up gloomily and bluntly said "I'm leaving.".  
It too the pinkette a moment to fully process what was just said. "...!!! What?! Why?!" She looked at her teammate with sad eyes.  
Naruto briefly looked up at the moon before looking at the gates. Again he spoke bluntly and straightforeward with her. "I've had enough Sakura. I'm outta here."  
Naruto began his slow walk again, one foot afther the other, he hadn't gotten that far, he had only gone another 3 meters girl called Sakura was starting to panic, she was going to lose another friend! She wasn't going to let another precious person slip away again!

Tears were starting to well up in her beautiful emerald eyes. "No! You can't leave! The village needs your help!"  
The blonde looked up at Sakura straight in the eye, she flinched. Naruto was wearing a ugly expression on his otherwise relaxed features.  
Naruto's handsome features pulled themselves into a frown."The village needs **me**? _**They**_ need my strength? No, they want _**Kyuubi's**_ power!"  
Sakura looked mortified that he could accuse the village of something like that."Naruto, how _could_ you say something like that?!"  
"Because ever since I defeated Pain, people were amazed that that Demon's power could be so handy. Ever since then I've been getting grateful looks, but some of them have jealousy in their eyes. I can tell, they want to help too, and they think that because I'm a Jinchuuriki, I'm helpful and will be in the Hokage's good books. So they also want some of this _damned_ power." Naruto's face turned into a scowl at the end of his little speech, he put dileberate pressure on each sylabble on the word 'damned'.

Sakura's expression changed with every sentence that the blonde spoke. First there was a hint of proudness in her eyes, then it turned to confusion, then suddenly when it got to the 'Jinchuuriki' part her expression turned into one of outrage. Then the hard glaring face turned into one of pure sadness and hate towards the people that made her friend turn out this way.  
" You go and have a break Naruto, take a year off or something, I'll sort out the scum that we call 'villagers'." Sakura said in a determined voice.

The blonde looked up at the pinkette, he wore a pure, genuine expression of gratefullness. The quickly took 4 strides and he was right in front of Sakura's face. He quickly leaned down and gently pecked her lips, he straightened himself up and looked down at her. His eyes were twinkeling, there was no doubt that he was going to cry soon.

"Thank you ..." he whispered before he ran off, through the gates and out into the night. The little fox kit from behind the dustbin howled. The pinkette turned towards it and gently picked it up, she looked at it in a motherly way.  
"I think I'll call you ... Nato ..." The fox kit gave her a happy little yip.  
Sakura smiled, tears ran down her face. "Let's go home ... Nato."

As the pinkette and the new pet fox made their way home, another howl tore through the night, it was a farewell to her, a farewell from Naruto.


	2. Wait For Me

**Chapter 2 of I'm Leaving You Behind**

**Disclaimer:** Do you have to rub it in? I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad that I don't own Naruto, because I would have stopped the manga at the 12th chapter or something. Me and weekly timing **really** don't like each other. =^_^"=

**Previous:**_ Naruto has left the village because he is sick of the villagers behaviour towards him, Sakura agrees with him and they both part ways. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he would return after a year, but on the condition that she would sort out the villagers behaviour. Naruto leaves, and Sakura finds a fox kit and takes it home with her. Sakura names the fox kit after Naruto, … Little Nato._

**Wait For Me**

The sun rose over the Village hidden in the Leaves, it wasn't going to be a nice day today, the weather forecast had told everyone so last night. The skies were a light gray, but it was predicted that there would be a thunder storm. None of the villagers or even the ninja population knew what had happened at the gates last night. In one of the houses near the gates a figure stirred from it's bed, the alarm had just gone off. The pinkette yawned tiredly, a small yelp came from under the covers. The pinkette looked slightly frightened, and quickly checked what was under her duvet. A pair of hazel eyes looked up at her, she smiled.

"There, there, little Nato." She gently picked up the little fox kit and cradled it in her arms like a mother would do for her baby. "It's OK now little Nato, I love you." Sakura's eyes were starting to water, she hugged the little fox kit tightly, swaying it from side to side, Nato seemed to enjoy it, because he gave the pinkette a little lick and yipped happily. "I love you, there's no need to be scared now … Hush, hush." Little Nato noticed that something wet was trickling down his owner's cheeks, so he licked her cheeks in a affectional manner. Sakura giggled a bit, she wiped her tears away with her free hand and silently got up from her bed.

The pinkette shuffled over to her wardrobe where her dressing gown and slippers were stationed. She sighed and put her slippers on, she then realised that she'd need to put the fox kit down in order to put on her dressing gown. She gently released her soft, but firm, hold on the kit and bent over the bed and placed the fox kit onto the folded heaps of her duvet. He gave a tiny whine as to say _"I was enjoying that hug, did you _have to_ put me down?"_ The pinkette gave the small kit a little pet on the head and quickly put on her dressing gown so she could cuddle her little Nato again. "There, there, little Nato, I'm right here with you, don't be sad." The little kit licked his owners chin as to say that she was forgiven. "Let's go get some breakfast, OK?"

It was midday and the sun had chosen to shine for a little bit before the rain would take over. The sun shone through the forest trees and was filtered by the leaves, still, the sun reflected off of a projectile thrown at one of the trees. The projectile, identified as a Kunai, hit the handmade bulls eye. The person who had thrown the Kunai was now resting against a tree opposite of the targeted tree. The blonde teenager had been travelling, -thus the made-up tent and travelling bag- training, and was now resting in order not to be completely exhausted.

The blonde's name was on sewn onto the inside of the bag. Uzumaki Naruto was feeling incredibly homesick and tired. Not to mention that the villagers had raided his house 3 days before he had left, so he was low on money and food. He silently cursed the bastards that had stolen from him and partly destroyed his apartment. Luckily his picture of the former Team 7 was still intact, he'd brought it with him as a reminder.

His thoughts trailed somewhere, sometime, when he had made his promise of a lifetime to a pink haired pre-teenage girl. _"I'll defiantly bring Sasuke back, Sakura-chan! It's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!" Sakura stopped crying, wiped away her tears, and gave Naruto a big, grateful smile._ That smile, … It had lit up his heart to see her smile like that, and it was genuine, and she was smiling at _himself_, not Sasuke, or anybody else. She was smiling at him, and him alone.

He wanted so badly to see her smile at him again, so badly. Tears formed in his eyes, his eyes started to close and he was starting to drift of to sleep.

"Sakura … Please wait for me … Wait … " Uzumaki fell asleep as a few tears fell over his whiskered cheeks, his dreams filled of Sakura smiling. The heavens seemed to cry with him as well, the storm was beginning.

=^_^= **AN: I'm very happy to say that **_I'm Leaving You Behind_** is not a One-Shot anymore (duuh, otherwise there wouldn't have been a second chapter) =^_^= Thanks to **karinuuzumaki** for reviewing and saying that I should make this One-Shot into a story! **

=^_^= **Give her some thanks and **_Please, Please, Please Review!_** I think that I'll make a chapter every 2 or 3 days, I don't know if I will be able to keep that promise, but Hell, Kishimoto manages to make a cartoon of 17 pages every week, so I think that I'll be able to do this.**

**=^_^=** I'm hoping that what Sakura said to little Nato **(at the beginning) **came across as a message to Naruto, and also a secret apology. Please tell me if that's what it seemed like.

=^_^=** Please review! (you know you want to, or I'll have Sakura and Ino make you review) This is K.B and now I'm going off to eat some noodles. Bye! =^_^=**


	3. Chasing After You

**Chapter 3**** of I'm Leaving You Behind**

**Reading Format****:** ½, it makes it easier to read, and it looks longer that way ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad that I don't own Naruto, because I would have given up on it a while ago ^_^"

**Previous:**_ A storm is coming and Konoha is preparing for it. Naruto has been training and travelling all through the night and is now dreaming about Sakura's smile. Sakura and little Nato have some bonding time together. Sakura breaks down in front of Nato, and he helps her again. The storm has started and it's raining, __**heavily**_.

**Help:** The Italics (wonky writing) is the flashback/memory.

**Chasing After You**

There was another reason why the blonde really liked Sakura, the first reason was because he thought that she was really pretty and kind, but when she met Sasuke she only showed her kind side to him. The second reason was from a vague memory from his past. While Naruto was thinking about her in his dreams, he relived the painful, but happy, memory again.

**(AN: listen to ****"Sadness and Sorrow" from Toshiro Masuda)**

_A blonde boy was at t__he playground, there were about 8 more boys and girls playing there as well, but they all seemed to avoid the little blonde boy. Their parents said that they shouldn't go near him, so they ignored him and played with their friends, never knowing the _true_ reason why their parents didn't want them to go near him. The blonde boy was sitting against a tree, he had his legs up against his chest and had his little arms wrapped around his shins. He looked lonely, his ocean blue eyes seemed to send a message to anyone who bothered to look at him. _'Please be my friend, I'm lonely and weak.'

_That was what his eyes said, the blonde noticed a boy his age walk past him, he gave the other boy a hopeful look, only to be sniggered at. Tears formed in the young blondes eyes and he quickly buried his face in his knees.__ Naruto's shoulders shook and he began to cry, he was breaking down, no! he mustn't! That would just make everyone laugh at him again, he didn't want that. He wanted to have a mommy and daddy, and an older brother or sister to play with. He wanted to go exploring with daddy, he wanted mommy to hug him. He wanted to play 'ninja' with his siblings._

'Where are my family?!' _he thought. He was lonely, _too_ lonely._

"_Hey are you okay?" the blonde's head shot up at the sound of the voice. He quickly realised that the was still crying and that the evidence was still on his face and whiskered cheeks, he wiped it away with his left hand. He looked up at the girl in front of him, she had dark pink cherry coloured hair _**(AN: her hair gets lighter when she gets older)**_ and pretty lime eyes. Naruto blushed a little, he had never seen such a pretty girl before. _

"_I-I'm not lo-lone-ly, ju-just fo-rget a-about m-me." The young Naruto said, he was afraid and nervous, last time someone had said that to him they had said that he should shut up and dissapear. So he said just what they wanted to hear. The pinkette frowned, Naruto instantly cowered under her firm gaze, was she going to bully him? Was she going to spit on him? Was she going to hit him, just like the other grown-ups did? What was she going to do to him?!_

_She did something that he _never_ would have thought of._

_The young pinkette bent down and put one of her fragile hands on his right shoulder. Naruto flinched, was she going to slap him now? A small whimper came out of his lips, he was really afraid of her now, the pinkette sensed his distress and her lips pulled down into a more pronounced frown. "Why are you alone?" the question tore through the little blonde's mind like a rampaging bull. "Where are your parents? Where is your family?" Again, the question only seemed to hurt him more, and more inside his brain._

_The blonde thought about the pinkette's questions for a long and hard time. Where _were_ his parents? Where mommy and daddy perhaps in heaven? If so, what about his family? All families have a mommy, a daddy, a brother or sister, a grandma, a grandad, an auntie, an uncle and some cousins. But where where _his_? Perhaps they were also in heaven?_

"_I ... I don't k-know whe-re m-m-my mo-mmy and da-ddy are, or my family, do y-you know where th-ey are?" The little girl's face changed, she was looking at him with, ... with pity. "Don't you have any friends then?" Naruto suppresed the urge to cry again, it wasn't working. His throught felt raw and dry, and his eyes hurt a bit and his vision was slightly blurry. It didn't help him that some of the childeren that were at the playground were looking at him and the little pink haired girl._

"_N-no. I've always be-been on my own. But I want to see my mommy and daddy, I don't want to be lone-ly anymore." Naruto hiccuped. He buried his face in his knees again and cried his heart out, not loudly, but silently, the only indication that he was cying was the fact that his shoulders were shaking and that a few unsuppressed sobs came from his mouth. The pink haired girl hadn't come to see if he was okay, she came here to bully him._

_Nobody loved him, he would always be on his own, always be bullied, always be the demon that the grown-ups called him, always look at the playing childeren from afar, always sit on the lonely swing under the tree and have no one to push him, have no one to cheer him up. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life and he knew it._

"_Then ..." there was silence, Naruto stopped crying, was she going to call her friends over so that they could also bully him?_

"_Do you want to be my friend? I'm also lonely, but no one knows that I'm lonely." Naruto creased crying comepletly now and was looking at the pinkette with a never seen before emotion. Love. _

"_Do you want to be my friend?" the pinkette repeated herself to make sure th\t he hadn't misunderstood her. "Y-ye-s please!" New tears started to form in the little blonde's blue eyes, this time the tears weren't because he was lonely, this time it was because he was really, really happy. The little blonde boy sat up properly and gave the pinkette a big, smothering, warm hug. She retuned it, they both began to cry quietly. "I'm happy that I've got a friend now. My name is Haruno Sakura."_

"_Me too. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" they stopped being friends 3 months after Sakura was introduced to Sasuke. "I don't think that we should be friends anymore Naruto."_

The memory dissapeared and everything was just black. The 17-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was now sleeping under a cherry tree in the middle of a storm. A single tear escaped the young Uzumaki's eyelid.

Little Nato was resting on the windowsil of Sakura's bedroom window. Sakura was busy writing a report about one of her latest B-rank missions, her thoughts strayed away from what she was supposed to be doing and she found herself staring at the back of little Nato. She remembered the time when she had first met Uzumaki Naruto, they were both 5 at the time, and she broke their friendship at the age of 8.

3 years, 3 years had she been friends with one Uzumaki Naruto, and she had spoiled it when she had fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke. She alwasy had a shoulder to cry on when the other girls made fun of her hair or her forehead. Naruto had always to her that her forehead did **not** look big at all, they were just saying that because she had a beautiful face.

She had spent 5 years chasing after Sasuke, she was apparently head over heels in love with him. But now she knew better, he was just a revenge seeking bastard that only thought about his clan and his older brother.

"I'm not going to keep on chasing after you Sasuke, you where never there for me, but Naruto was. I've been incredebly dense haven't I, little Nato-kun?" The little fox kit stopped lookin gup at the crying heavens and leapt over to his master. Nato curled up into her lap and she began to stroke his crimson red fur. "Nato, that tickles." Sakura giggled, Nato had began to lick her fingers while she was stroking him.

"I think that if our own little fox doesn't return in one year that I'm going to go chase after him." Nato looked at her in a confused way, as if to say _"Who's the other fox?"_ Sakura giggled at the fox kit's face, it looked a lot how Naruto would look when he was forced to eat vegetables. "The other big fox is Uzumaki Naruto, he's your other friend."

**AN: OK so chapter 3 is up people! I can't believe how many people have put this onto their favourets!**

**So far I've had **5 Favourites, 3 Story Alerts **and** 2 Reviews**! Thank you every body who bothered to read this stuff.**

**I hope that you liked how I made Naruto's lonelyness more clear and from his point of view. Can you tell me if it seems like Naruto is explaining his fear correctly? I'd like that.**

**SHANNARO! The nest chapter will be called: **"Hold Me Tight"

Did you know that our little Haruno Sakura is afraid of thunderstorms?

And Uzumaki Naruto is all out in the open, he could be in danger out there.

**Chapter 1: **I'm Leaving

**Chapter 2: **Wait For Me

**Chapter 3: **Chasing After You

**Chapter 4: **_**Coming Soon**_

**Can you please do me favour?**

Can some of you guys think up of an Japanese name? **Please?** I'm gonna need it in the next (or the one after that) chapter.


	4. Hold Me Tightly

**Chapter 4**** of I'm Leaving You Behind**

**Reading Format****:** ¾, it makes it easier to read, and it looks longer that way ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad that I don't own Naruto, because I would have given up on it a while ago ^_^"

**Previous:**_ The storm has started and it's raining a lot now, Naruto is still sleeping, he dreams of when he first met Sakura. Flashback/memory from when he was 5 takes place. Naruto cries a bit in his sleep. Sakura is doing some paperwork and she thinks about how she regrets that she broke her friendship with Naruto when she was 8. She and Nato-chan have a little conversation._

**Help:** The Italics (wonky writing) is the flashback/memory.

**Hold Me Tightly**

**CRKAGSHAAARKAA!!!** The heavens seemed to be crashing down onto Konoha, rain and hail hit the roofs with loud clangs and a bolt of lightening soon followed the monstrous thunder.

"IIIIiiiiiiiiiihyyyyaaa!" Sakura's scream pierced the night as the booming thunder sounded again. Sakura was in her bedroom with little Nato. Once the thunder had made the terrible noise, the frightened pinkette had squealed, grabbed Nato, and hid under her duvet.

Yes, Haruno Sakura, the skillful student of the Godaime Hokage, Slug Sannin, was afraid of thunder. Incredibly afraid, in fact, you could call it a phobia.

Sakura began to cry and hugged the fox kit closer to her body. Even little Nato-chan started to whine and whimper when he heard a particulairly loud thundercloud crackle. Little Nato also seemed to shiver and wriggle closer to his masters warm body.

"S-save m-me Na-naru-to ..." **CRASHAAAA!** _"SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Nato let out a very frightened squeal, the loud noises were scaring him. Especially the noises that his owner was making, master seemed very _afraid_ of something, be he couldn't work out what it could be.

'_Why? What's wrong!? Something's happening! Hold me! I'm scared!' _"NARUTOOOo!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura sceamed his name into her pillow. **GARCKRAAAAAAAA! **If anyone could hear above the incoming thunder, they would have heard a loud, high-pitched screaming coming from within the house.

_Thump, .... Thump, .... Thump-thump, ...... Thu-thump, .... Thump!_

_Thump! .... Thu-Thump! ...... Thu-Thump! ..... Thump, Thump, ...... !!! Thump, .. _

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thu-Thump! __**Thump, ... Thump, Thump, Thump, ...**_

_**THUMP! CRACKLE GRASHRAAA!!!**_

There was silence ... Total silence ... _Too_ silent ... Master's breathing didn't seem right. Little Nato the abandoned fox kit, was squished closely against his master's chest. He had litsened to the thumping sound coming from her chest. He noticed that every time the tiny thing in his master's chest "_thump"_ed, she breathed in and out.

But now the little thing inside his master's chest didn't go _"thump"_ anymore.

Did she just fall asleep? No, when she slept her chest also made a _"thump"_ing noise. This was different.

Nato looked up at his master's face, it would be an understatement to say that what he saw was shocking and scary.

Haruno Sakura had long since lost her calm facade when the heavens had growled, instead, there was a disshevelled pink haired girl who looked as if she had seen Satan's version of personal Hell. Her once beautiful and smooth face was now sticky and stained with tears that still leaked out of her eyes. Her eyes that were emerald green, were now a darker shade, blurred and completely glazed over, Sakura's eyes were half-shut, they didn't even seem to notice that her pet fox kit a.k.a. Little Nato was making a huge amount of whining sounds.

Sakura was as pale as a ghost, no, she didn't look pale, she looked more ..._**gray**_... if that made more sense. Her pretty pastel pink hair was now mattered, full of knots, and stuck to her forehead, cheecks and neck. Sakura didn't really seem as warm as she had been 5 hours ago, just before the thunder had started.

_Thump_... Nato's little fox ears perked up instantly. '_What was that sound?'_ could have been what the fox kit had been thinking. Remembering where the other _"Thump"_s had come from, Nato wriggled himself loose of his master's suprisingly weak embrace, and pushed his ears against his master's chest. He waited.

_Thump .... _There it was again! Nato looked up at the young Haruno, she didn't seem to be breathing in and out.

Little Nato got scared, why wasn't his owner responding? The storm had gone away now, there was only a little crackle to be heard off in the distance, so why wasn't she reading, or writing, or cuddeling him, or ... being happy? Nato went over to his beloved owner, he was going to make her wake up one way or the other, even if he got punished for it later.

He gently bit her hand with sharp canines. Sakura sucked in some air, but otherwise didn't react. Nato saw his owner breathe, oh he was so happy! Master wasn't sleeping! He gave a happy little yip. Little Nato had great difficulty opening up the duvet so more fresh air could get into their little den. He then went over to sakura's face and gently pressed his nose against her half-open mouth. Some wind went out of her mouth, she was breathing.

Suddenly he heard some knocking on his owner's door. "Sakura are you in there? It's me, Ino. I've come to talk to you about Naruto. Are you OK?" The door opened, in stepped a very pretty platinium blonde haired girl with a long sleeved purple T-shirt and navy blue trousers. The other girl saw Sakura and the fox kit on the bed. _**"SAKURA!"**_

Black. Everything just seemed so void, there was no colour, there was only ... Black. He found it hard to move in this ... dimension. Everything was dark, cold, and when he moved his arms around he had nearly mistaken the air for something _sticky_. It was hard to breathe, he felt like he was missing something, something that his heart so dearly seemed to be _longing_ for. But what was it?! What did he want? He didn't even know the answer himself, '_is somebody playing a trick on me?'. _In this dimension he now knew what it reminded him of.

Being alone. That was the answer, just being all alone. He knew when he was a kid the other childeren and the older people had bulllied, hit and even spat on him. He would always sit under that cherry tree ... _!!!_

Sakura! He now knew what his heart wanted so much! ... Haruno Sakura, the first child to ever play with him, the first child to be kind to him, the first child to hug him, the first child to stay over at his house,the first child to be his friend, the girl he ever fell in love with.

"Young man, are you okay? Please answer me! Wake up! Your in great danger sleeping under a tree when there's a thunder storm coming our way!" Uzumaki Naruto woke up and felt a few gentle slaps across his face. Naruto moaned, it wasn't nice and warm anymore, it was cold and strangly enough, he felt very **wet**.

Naruto groggily opened up his ocean blue eyes, there was an old man crouched down and was leaning in towards him with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay young man? You look very tired. How long have you been sleeping here?" Naruto looked confused, his half-opened eyes were demanding a few more hours of sleep. Well, that's what you get from travelling, using your Chakra till there was no more left, and the fact that he had been jumping from tree to tree, for the last 27 hours.

Naruto looked at his surroundings, it was raining and the rain had managed to forge their own path through the tree branches and leeves, making him wet through. His bag was still there, and the cold feel of metal around his neck told him that the Shodaime's necklace was still there. He now turned a bit to look at the old man in front of him.

He was in his mid 50's or early 60's, he didn't seem to be tall, or a ninja. He had tanned skin and long limbs **(arms and legs)**. He had chocolate brown, waist lenght hair (with some hidden grey hairs) that was tied back into a ponytail with a few loose hairs near the ears. His smile was warm and comforting, everything about the man seemed to send off an aura filled with warmth. His eyes were a golden yellow colour, and they were filled with knowledge and calmness.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you jet. My name is Tetsuo Minori, I am a retired Samurai and I live in Kumokagure. So you are the fameous Uzumaki Naruto of Konohakagure?" Naruto gave him a slightly alarmed look that this man knew his name before he actually said it himself.

"Yes I am, how did you know that?" The old man named Tetsuo Minori gave the young Uzumaki a embaressed smile. "I looked for a passport or something like that and I saw your name sewn onto the side of your bag, I'm sorry if you don't like that." Naruto sleepily shook his head, he **really** wanted to sleep now. "No, that's OK. I'm travelling for a little while, I really need some sleep, I don't mean to be rude or something, but I can I stay at your village for a while?"

Minori looked at the sleepy teenager., Minori gave him a warm smile."Sure thing, here, I'll carry you."

As they began their journey, a lightening bolt struck the cherry tree that they where under a few minuets ago. The cherry tree fell down with a crash.

**AN: **Be _**very**_grateful that I've already eaten my noodles, I'll start with the 5th chapter soon **(hopefully)**, 2 chapters in 3 days ... Is that even possible? I'm not really sure. **OK so chapter 4 is up people! I can't believe how many people have put my story onto their favourets!**

**Special Thanks To:** desphere and Vorgonaz for Mailing me personally and telling me the names and what I should do with Naruto while he's on his trip.  
**Thank You** desphere for the name! I gladly appreciate it! I've chosen the name ** Tetsuo Minori **(surname first, like Uzumaki Naruto, instead of Naruto Uzumaki, ya get my drift) Thankies ^_^  
**Thank You** Vorgonaz for helping me a bit with the storyline, I think that it's actually quite a good idea to make Naruto go there! Thankies again! ^_^

**So far I've had :****  
- ** 12 Favourites,  
**-** 8 Story Alerts  
**and** 5 Reviews!  
**Thank you everybody who bothered to read this stuff!**

**GAWD, I HATE SUNDAYS!!****! I wish that I had 3 weeks off for Easter Holidays, mine starts a week before everyone else's, so you guys will have holiday, and I'll be stuck in Dutch class, litsening to the same old crap I'm always forced to litsen to. =_=" ***winds blows dramaticly for more effect*****

**SHANNARO! The next chapter will be called: **"Thinking"

Who is this strange Tetsuo Minori?  
Naruto is soaking wet, he could get a serious fever if he doesn't put on some clean clothes and dry up.  
Is Sakura really going to be all right?

**Chapter 1: **I'm Leaving

**Chapter 2: **Wait For Me

**Chapter 3: **Chasing After You

**Chapter 4: Hold Me Tightly (**this is the one that you've just read**)**

**Chapter 5: **_**Coming Soon**_

**Chapter 6:**_**Coming Later**_

**Review**** or don't make me get Ino (**who is now a kick-ass interrogation and mid-destroction trainee**) and Hinata (**Sakura is not feeling so well today, so Hina is replacing her**)** **So, ****review, OR DIE!**** MWA HA HA!!!**

**XxXxXx K.B. xXxXxX (**or KagayakuBoshi =_="**)**  
Please visit my homepage and my other site on Deviantart! =^_^=  
**Homepage:** **.net/u/2249552/KagayakuBoshi  
Deviantart: .com/**


	5. Thinking,

**Chapter 5**** of I'm Leaving You Behind**

**Disclaimer:** I know this sounds weird, but I'm glad that I don't own Naruto, because I would have given up on it a while ago ^_^"

**Previous:**_ The storm has hit Konoha badly, but has gone away now. But it has affected Sakura badly, leaving her in a severe state of shock, or even worse.  
Naruto gets woken up by a strange man who gets him to safety in time, just before the cherry blossom tree that Naruto way sleeping under was struck by lightening.  
Naruto asks for permission to travel to Kumokagure and the old man gladly accepts. Naruto blacks out with severe sleep deprivation.  
Could the lightening and the burning cherry tree have something to do with Sakura?_

**Help:** The Italics (wonky writing) is the flashback/memory.

**Thinking**

**(AN: Tets****uo= Wise Man **and **Minori= Truth)**

'Tetsuo Minori ... huh? ... Wise man, .. Truth? That sounds kinda weird ... But, .. It has a nice ring to it... Minori ... kah?'

**(An: sometimes instead of saying "huh?" Japanese people would say "Kah?"** **it's said like this ...  
"Ka – gh" the "H" is half way between a silent "H" and a kinda "H" that scrapes your troat. Sorry, I just had to say that random thingy =_="  
But "Kah?" is like **_"Your name is Sakura Kah?"_** it's more like **_"your name is Sakura, right?"_** it's more like they already know the answer, but question it anyway)**

'I wonder if Sakura is all right... I hope that she hasn't over fed that little kit, ... Kyuubi may go beserk on me because he thought that she may have been torturing that little fox kit...  
He doesn't like it when people mistreat his "kinsmen" ... Sigh... Life is dull without something to lighten it up.'

"Young man? Please wake up. We will be resting for a little bit. I think that you should get a chanse to stretch and freshen up a bit." Uzumaki Naruto felt himself being put down onto something soft.  
Tetsuo Minori gently put one of his hands onto Naruto's right cheek, his golden yellow eyes soon widened. The young Uzumaki had been breathing rather loudly, but he had just shrugged it off as snoring, his own childeren had snored a bit too. But seeing as Tetsuo had carried the young Uzumaki piggy-back style **(**_**without**_** making it seem really wrong) **he had not been able to see his companion's face that clearly, but now he knew why that his companion seemed a little hot.

He had carried Naruto and his bag away to safety, away from the open clearing and more into the close packed forest that had more cover from the rain and ultimatly, less chanse of getting hit by lightening.  
He hadn't even been able to stop and wrap a blanket around Uzumaki's sleeping form.

Naruto had a burning fever and his breathing was rather ragged, his chest going up and down at a faster rate than usual.  
His hole frame shook a bit, he sneezed, Naruto opened up one of his pretty blue eyes, Minori gasped, they were the most 'dead' type of eyes he had ever seen a person with a fever with.

Minori noticed that the young Uzumaki was trying to form words through chattering teeth. "You could have told me that you were getting a fever! We could have stopped somewhere!"  
the middle-aged man exclaimed. The blonde Uzumaki let out a hauty laugh, his eyes had a slight mocking tint to it's usual stunning blue.  
"I know as m-much as you do th-that we needed t-t-to keep on trav-vel-ling, we had no-nowhere to stop and r-rest."

Tetsuo could hear the truth ring in his words, they didn't have time to stop and rest, they would have either been in danger of being hit by the lightening or  
if they would have stopped at the side of the travelling road they would have been exposed to possible bandits along the way.

"I-in my bag is so-me medicene to s-s-top the fever." Tetsuo Minori had never heard of any type of medicene that could take away a fever before, nevertheless,  
he picked up Uzumaki's bag and rummaged trough it. His long fingers fiannally felt a little box, he shook it a bit, a faint rattling sound came from the bag. 'This must be it.'

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep ... Beep ..._  
Nurses and doctors are scurrying around a plain white room with three windows, a pink haired girl was placed carefully onto one of the seven beds in the room before immidiatly having an IV hooked to her right arm.  
A young short, black haired nurse (Shizune) noticed that the pinkette was still awake and quikly gave her a sleeping injection.

The blonde hazel eyed lady with an ample bossom growled quietly, scaring some of the nearby medics, it certainly made the platinium blonde next to her let out a whimpering sob and making  
the kit in her arms growl back at the older, wiser, blonde.

"So, ..." Tsunade craned her neck to look at Ino over her shoulder, she needeD to get the vital information out of Ino, the pressuring way, or the conforting yet brisk way. Or of course the easy chose the best option.  
"Ino you are not helping me, Shizune or ultimatly Sakura right now and I need to know what has happened here." Ino looked up from her conforting of the kit in her arms.

"S- sa-Sakura?" Ino's aquamarine eyes hardened, determination filling them. It turned out that Tsunade didn't need to pressurise Ino, she was ready to inform her Hokage and master if information was needed from her.  
"I hadn't seen Naruto around and that's kinda unusual, so I wanted to go ask Sakura where Naruto could be, you know him, he could just be up and leave on a 3 day training trip."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, the young Uzumaki started doing it ever since he was 13, about a year in Team 7, Kakashi had greatly approved of it, but the Uzumaki forgot most of the time to tell others  
that he wasn't going to be around for a few days.

"Well, once I got to Sakura's street, I …" Tsunade raised one delicate eyebrow at her, urging her to go on.  
"… I heard her scream, … she s-sounded so scared, … so I ran to her place and went straight to her room and found her in this state."

Tsunade summed up everything, all the symptoms, everything what was just said … "I think that she's going to be in a Comatose state for a short while Ino. Take care of that kit while she's not able to."

**AN: **  
**Special Thanks To:**

**Thank You** desphere for the name! I gladly appreciate it! I've chosen the name ** Tetsuo Minori, **I think that I will also use another name, how about **Toshiaki****  
(Toshi- aki)** Thankies ^_^ 3  
**Thank You** Vorgonaz for helping me a bit with the storyline, I think that it's actually quite a good idea to make Naruto go there! Thankies again! ^_^**  
**

**So far I've had :****  
- ** 14 Favourites *Jumps up and down on chair* Thankies  
**-** 12 Story Alerts Whoa. So. Many. Sub. Scriptions. Me. Like. That.  
**and** 9 Reviews! *Sets off fireworks* GO Me! And Reviewers.  
**Thank you everybody who bothered to read this stuff!**

**I wish that us teenagers could have Saturday's, Sunday's AND Wednesday's off, I mean, like, get a chanse to settle into the crappy feeling that school sometimes gives you. Not to mention that I'm gonna be getting B TESTS next year ***_Screams in panic and rips out some hair__*****_**. Which is in ... um ...** 2 MONTHS! (till my summer Holidays starts, and then I'll be able to post way more stuff for you guys)

**SHANNARO! The next chapter will be called: **_"Pills"_

_How did Naruto get this rare medicine in the first place?_  
_Is Sakura _really _going to be all right? Will she ever wake up?_  
_Naruto seems to be holding that Minori hasn't noticed yet. I wonder what it is?_

**Chapter 1: **I'm Leaving  
**Chapter 2: **Wait For Me  
**Chapter 3: **Chasing After You  
**Chapter 4: **Hold Me Tightly  
**Chapter 5: Thinking **(you just read this)  
**Chapter 6: **_**Coming Late**_  
**Chapter 7: **_**Coming Very Late**_ XD

**Review**** or don't make me get Ino and Hinata! ***threatening voice***** **So, ****review, OR DIE!**** MWA HA HA! **And remember! **It's NEVER too late to review! ^_^**

**XxXxXx K.B. xXxXxX (**or KagayakuBoshi =_="**)**  
Please visit my homepage and my other site on Deviantart! =^_^=  
**Homepage:** **.net/u/2249552/KagayakuBoshi  
Deviantart: .com/**


End file.
